1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed toward the improved maneuverability of upright model vacuum cleaners.
2. Description of Related Art
A need has been recognized in the vacuum cleaner industry for upright model vacuum cleaners that are easily maneuverable around objects which typically occupy the areas being cleaned. The prior art is replete with upright vacuum cleaners having L-shaped nozzles which assist an operator in cleaning around objects such as chair legs. The prior art does not, however, exemplify upright vacuum cleaners with easy to operate steering mechanisms which facilitate the operator's ability to maneuver the vacuum around any objects.
U.S. patents, U.S. Pat. No. 5,323,510 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,095 describe a steerable upright vacuum similar to the present invention. The patents, however, describe a "dirty air" system, i.e. one which includes the vacuum's motor as part of the steering device's swivel mechanism. The present invention, in contrast, is a "clean air" system in which the vacuum's motor is independent of the swivel mechanism and out of the air flow path.